fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Sonny Scythe
You might be looking for the original Sunnyscythe, who can be found here! Doctor Sonny Scythe is a surgeon and chemist with a profound interest in deception and misdirection. He is an elite member of the Twisted Cross and the lowest-ranking member of its Bloody Cardinals. He is also the Omega Prime equivalent of Sunnyscythe. Appearance As a Mimikyu, Sonny hides his pitch black body behind an elaborate disguise. This disguise is designed to look like a Pichu, with large triangular ears and reddish spots on its cheeks. His real body can be seen peeking out from under the disguise, though; it has a pair of eyes peeping out from holes on the chest of the "Pichu," and tiny black tentacle-like appendages can be glimpsed sticking out from under the hem of the disguise. He will sometimes extend a large black claw from underneath this disguise when he needs to grab or push something. Unlike most Mimikyus, Sonny's claws have a thumb. He has sewn a bow tie and a pair of swirly "glasses" onto his disguise to try and look more doctoral and intelligent. Personality Doctors are often associated with maturity and composure, especially when the lives of others are in their hands. They are responsible, caring, and genius. It should go without saying, then, that Sonny is none of these things. Though he has never shared his age, most of the Twisted Cross has assumed that he is nine because of just how childlike he acts. He is mischievous and playful with little regard for others' feelings, thinks he is entitled to treatment befitting royalty just because of his status in the Cross, and will never avoid speaking his mind if he has something he wants to say regardless of how stupid it may be. When enraged, he will even throw a temper tantrum, becoming even more bratty, reckless, and deadly than before. All this makes him one of the least respected members of the Twisted Cross, but also one of the most feared. More TBA! Abilities "Sonny has the unique ability to shapeshift into different forms (mostly Pokémon) at will. Each form comes with its own special abilities in battle, and he possesses complete mastery over every one!" That's what Sonny likes to make his enemies think. By using hallucinogenic gases and an assortment of disguises and props, he tricks them into believing that he is a demonic shapeshifter so that he can scare them into submission. In actuality, he's just an ordinary Mimikyu with no exceptional powers except his ability to use the head of his disguise as a one-time shield. Even when his tricks are revealed, however, Sonny is immensely dangerous thanks to his props. Using some sort of pocket-dimension storage device comparable to cartoon Hammerspace, he is able to carry an absurd number of weapons of mass destruction inside the folds of his little Pichu-inspired costume. His personal favorites include a taser, a bonesaw, TNT, a jetpack, a near-limitless supply of scalpels for throwing, a flamethrower, and some sort of colossal plasma cannon. Like all the Bloody Cardinals of Omega Prime's Twisted Cross, Sonny carries a syringe containing an "identifier compound" - a special chemical used to open doors in Twisted Cross laboratories in lieu of traditional keycards, mainly due to syringes normally having no association with opening doors. History Prior History Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega Non-Canon Appearances Fantendoverse X: Space Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil Dr. Sonny Scythe appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil as a hidden character, his moveset taken directly from Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega. Relationships Dr. Leah Needlenam X-Ray Dr. Mingyu Li Aran Gallery Sonny_FSBO.png|Sonny's official design for Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega. DrSonnyScythe.png|Art for Fantendoverse X: Space by Trivia * The concept of this version of Sonny was inspired by the overabundance of Mimikyus in projects like FantendoQuest and Zonal Fever. * Sonny's date of birth, November 18, comes from the global release date for Pokémon Sun and Moon. }} Category:The Twisted Cross Category:Doctors Category:Characters from the Mynisverse Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alternate Characters Category:Villains Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Fairy Pokémon Category:Imposters Category:Ink's Characters Category:Ink's Stuff